Preacher: On the Road
"On the Road" is the first episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seth Rogen & Evan Goldberg with a script written by Sam Catlin. It first aired on Sunday, June 25th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer, Tulip O'Hare, and the vampire Cassidy strike out on the road in search of God. Along the way, they get entangled in a police shoot-out, have their first encounter with the Saint of Killers, and meet up with Reverend Mike, who keeps a young woman named Ashleigh locked in a cage in his garage. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * Production on this episode began on January 30th, 2017. * This episode aired on a special night on Sunday, just before the initial broadcast of the second episode, which aired in its regular time slot on Monday evenings. * This episode was spotlighted in the "Talking Preacher" after-show, which aired on June 26th, 2017, following the broadcast of "Mumbai Sky Tower". * Scenes from this episode were featured in a five-minute preview segment, "Season 2: Greetings from the Set" that aired on June 23rd, 2017. The preview showed clips from the season as well as commentary shots with executive producer Seth Rogen and actors Dominic Cooper, Ruth Negga, and Joseph Gilgun. * Actor Ian Colletti, who plays Eugene Root, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens, who plays Herr Starr, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Noah Taylor, who plays Hitler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Julie Ann Emery, who plays Lara Featherstone, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the third episode of Preacher co-directed by Seth Rogen. He previously co-directed and "See", and before that, the pilot episode. * This is the third episode of Preacher co-directed by Evan Goldberg. He previously co-directed and "See", and before that, the pilot episode. * This is the fourth episode of Preacher written or co-written by Sam Catlin. He previously worked on "Call and Response". * This is the first episode of the series with Mark Stegemann credited as a consulting producer. * This is the first episode of the series with JoAnne McCool credited as a co-producer. * A dedicational that reads "For Steve" is presented at the conclusion of this episode. Franchise co-creator Steve Dillon passed away on October 22nd, 2016 at the age of 53. * The central setting for this episode is rural Texas. * This is the first time that the Cowboy is actually addressed as the Saint of Killers. He is identified by an on-screen placard that appears. * This is the first and only appearance of Preacher Mike, who commits suicide in this episode. Allusions * The song that is playing on the radio in Tulip's car is "Come on Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners. It was first released as a single in the United Kingdom in June, 1982. Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy all begin singing the song as they are evading the police cruisers. * Several references are made to Annville in this episode. Annville destroyed in a natural gas explosion at the very end of "Call and Response". It is addressed in several TV news reports throughout the episode. It is unknown at this point whether Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy are even aware of Annville's destruction. * Reference is made to John Custer in this episode. John Custer is Jesse Custer's late father. He made several appearances in season one, all of which were in flashback. His death was revealed in "El Valero". * Jesse Custer and Tulip O'Hare make reference to Genesis. Genesis is the name attributed to the disembodied offspring of an angel and a demon. Genesis merged its essence with Jesse in the pilot episode, and it is this fusion that gives Jesse his power. Quotes * Jesse Custer: Nothing in all these books? * Mike: Books? You call heaven on an angel hone to discover God's gone to roam the earth. What book is that exactly? .... * Mike: I'm sorry. I know you had your hopes up. But that's why there's whiskey. .... * Tulip O'Hare: I just want to take a shower. I keep finding bits of... I don't know what in my hair. Crew * Jeanie Bacharach - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Daniel Gabbe - Editor * Dave Blass - Production designer * John Grillo - Director of photography * Matt Tauber - Supervising producer * Philip Buiser - Co-producer * Mark Stegemann - Consulting producer * Craig Rosenberg - Supervising producer * Sara Goodman - Co-executive producer * Mark McNair - Co-executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Steve Dillon - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * JoAnne McCool - Co-producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with crew categories